Do Not Hide Who You Are
by Sorrowful Cherry
Summary: New school, what does it mean? New bullies and new torture. There are some people in the world who everyone hates, sometimes with reason and sometimes without. But for each of those hated people there is one who wants to help. Spiritshipping. Taken over.
1. Chapter 1

Right, I took this over from a my friend Demon Star and so the first two chapters are just copied and pasted from what she wrote.

xXx

Chapter One:

Written by Cele Airrie

Proofread by Demon Star

Warnings: Bullying, violence, swearing(Hell and damn)

The sky was grey with storm clouds and snow was just beginning to fall but it was already melted as it touched the black streets. Windows were coated with a thin sheet of ice that was only just beginning to thaw in the weak sunlight of the early morning that was barely beginning to filter though the clouds. Curtains were drawn over every window and chimneys were thick with smoke as people struggled to bring heat into their icy homes. It was a depressing day but it was to be expected the first day of school after the winter vacation ended.

Jesse Anderson road at the very back of the buss where he would remain unnoticed from the moment he first stepped onto the empty bus to the moment the doors closed behind the last student and the bus turned in the direction of the school. He did not think himself a coward for trying to remain unnoticed but as a person trying to savor his last moment of peace before becoming the new kid that everybody stared at and tried to make friends with. He rested his forehead against the cold glass of the buss's window and closed his eyes as he hid in the large hood of his dark blue sweater with his arms pulled back into the depths of the sweater and crossed tightly over his chest.

The buss may have finished picking up students but it was still not full and Jesse was glad for the lack of students in his row or the one in front of him. He watched the houses passing by slowly as the buss inched along ice slick ground as felt a certain amount of forbidding build within him as he watched the way the smoke curled in the air and almost seemed to form images before fading away. Jesse blinked and then slowly began to close his eyes and let the black ground leach the light from his eyes.

Then the buss slowed and stopped and Jesse sighed as he pulled his forehead away from the glass and waited for the bus to empty before stepping out into the cold, moist air. Jesse stared wide eyed at the school before him, he knew it was a boarding school and therefore it was large but this was on a completely different level than he had expected. He sighed, _I am so gonna get lost and look like an idiot on my first day, this is gonna be Hell. _Jesse walked to the gates and slid through, keeping as close to the walls as possible and remain unnoticed as he pulled the dark blue hood of his jacket farther over his head to cover his face completely.

Despite all his efforts he caught the attention of a group of boys leaning against the side of the front building, exactly the type of people whose attention he did not want to attract if he could help it. He tried to ignore the way they were watching him like they were predators and he their next meal, bullies. His attempts to lose their interest failed and he felt two hands grab his arms and drag him behind the building where no one could see them. "So, a new kid has come to entertain us," one of the boys holding his arms laughed as they slammed him against the wall as hard as they could and he slid to the ground as he struggled to regain his breath.

"Ah, you don't want to play?" one of the boy said leaning down and dragging Jesse up by the front of his jacket. He shook Jesse for a second and growled as he gained no response then dropped Jesse back on the ground and hit him in the shoulder with all of the strength he could muster. Jesse gasped in pain and once more sunk to the ground as he felt the bruise that he knew was already forming on his shoulder. Jesse managed to take a breath and then he saw it, his escape, he ran for the gap as fast as he could and shot around the boy on is left and through a door into the school.

It was over half of an hour until school began and the halls were deserted as the students ate breakfast in the cafeteria. He was sure that the boys were not following him but he ran none the less, gripping his shoulder tightly to try and ward of the pain. He could feel tears brimming in his eyes, _It's my first day and I'm already being bullied more than before, what the Hell did I do? I want away from this, I want to hide in a hole here no one thinks I' a punching bag. _His frantic thoughts stopped as he turned a corner and ran headlong into someone who was struggling to shove papers into a locker.

Jesse shrieked softly in surprise and the quickly gathered up the papers that had fluttered to the floor and dropped the pile beside the other without looking up and stammered, "I'm really, really sorry." Then Jesse bolted as soon as the other tried to see his face, _Now someone else hates me, what did I ever do? Why can't I be somewhere were no one thinks I'm weird? _The other boy watched Jesse run for a second with his mouth open in slight shock and then sprang to his feet and chased Jesse, completely forgetting about his locker and the papers.

The other boy tried to comprehend what had happened, _Why was he crying? What did I do? Who was he? Wait no, why am I chasing him when I don't even know him? Whatever, I should apologize for making him cry. _The other boy was fast and after only a few hallways he managed to catch up to Jesse and quickly grabbed his arm. Jesse hissed in pain as his shoulder throbbed but managed to yank his arm away from the other boy and back away, "Hey you okay?" Jesse did not respond and the other boy continued, "By the way my name is Jaden Yuki, I'm sorry if I hurt you but are you sure your okay?"

Jesse just stared at Jaden and then turned and ran again but this time Jaden did not follow and instead made his way back to his locker with a sigh, "I'm guessing it wasn't me who made him cry. Ah well, I'm sure I'll see him again if he's going here." Jaden closed his locker and yawned as he made his way to his first class, "I guess this is going to be another day for napping in history but it doesn't matter. If they wanted us to stay awake in that stupid class they could at least try to make it interesting."

Jesse stopped running only when he was absolutely sure that no one was following him and then he turned in a slow circle and felt his heart drop, _Now I'm really lost. How am I supposed to get to my class if I don't even know which general direction it is._ He glanced over at a door with a sign over it that read 'LIBRARY' and quietly entered the room. He made his way over to the front desk and was met by the wide smile of a kind looking woman and he pushed away any doubts as he spoke, "Um, I'm really lost and I wondered if you might be able to tell me which way the history classrooms are."

She smiled kindly and pulled a map out of one of the draws in her desk and proceeded to highlight where they were and the history classrooms and then the best route between them. Jesse thanked her quietly and darted out the door and closed it quietly before sighing and letting the tears of pain well in his eyes, his shoulder really hurt and he could barely move his arm. _I bet my collarbone is broken, this is the worst day ever. Everyone but the teachers hate me,_ Jesse screamed inwardly, completely forgetting about the brunet named Jaden Yuki.

Jesse forced the tears out of his eyes and wiped the remaining drops off of his face before glancing down at the map. He was careful to follow the directions perfectly and soon found himself outside his history classroom. He shifted his bag on his uninjured right shoulder and knocked lightly on the door and then entered when a quiet voice called for him to enter. Jesse shoved his hood back but then changed his mind and pulled it back up before entering the classroom and walking over to the teacher and handing the man his schedule. The man had black hair which was tied back in a ponytail and there was a caramel-orange colored cat sitting on his desk next to a nameplate reading 'Professor Banner' which Jesse assumed was the man now man glancing over the schedule.

Jaden had his head on his desk and was preparing to close his eyes and sleep when he heard the door open. He glanced around to see that most of the class had their books out and were furiously studying for the quiz, to test how much they had forgotten over the break, that they knew was coming. None of the other students seemed to have just come in and Jaden glanced up at the front of the classroom and gasped in surprise but quickly covered his mouth and glanced around himself to see that no one had noticed. Jaden looked back at the boy who was wearing black jeans and a dark blue sweater with the hood pulled up to cover his face completely.

The boys shoulders were slumped, one more than the other, and his head hung forward in dejection. Seeing the boys sad stance brought back the images of tear filled brilliant emerald eyes that he had only just managed to glimpse as the kid ran. _It's that kid who ran into me earlier, _Jaden thought in surprise as the teacher handed the now signed schedule back to the boy and pointed him to the seat next to Jaden. The boy sat down next to Jaden but kept his head lowered and his face hidden as he pulled his history book out and placed it on his desk. "Hi again," Jaden greeted the other boy but his only response was the boy jumping, stiffening, and then sliding to the far side of his desk. Jaden almost gave up and left the boy alone but then his curiosity got the better of him and he asked, "So, I told you I'm Jaden but I didn't catch yours? So who are you new kid?"

The boy in the blue jacket flinched t Jaden's words and Jaden could see him struggling to decide wether to answer or not. Finally the boy spoke in a half whisper, "I'm Jesse Anderson." Jaden smiled and was about to ask another question when the teacher called for their attention and then began to tell them about the quiz as he handed it out. Jaden sighed and laid his head down on his desk, he might not have cared about his own grades but he was not the kind of delinquent who would make other people fail as well. Jaden closed his eyes, planning on talking to Jesse later and finding out why he had been crying.


	2. Chapter 2

Again, just coppied and pasted.

xXx

Chapter Two:

Written by Cele Airrie

Proofread by Demon Star

Warnings: None that anyone reading an M rated fic should care about but if you are an impressionable six-year-old I will say that someone is injured so please do not cry. Although I do wonder why a six-year-old would be reading fanfiction let alone this story, of course I am only nine so I should not really be talking but whatever.

Jaden woke when he heard the terrible buzzing of the bell and glance at the desk beside him and then to the door to see that the new kid, Jesse was already darting out the door. "I wonder what's wrong with him?" Jaden murmured as he stuffed his unused history book into his backpack as slowly as he could so that he could be the last one out of the classroom. Jaden proceeded to sleep through math but and decided he would stay awake through art, after all it was the one class where he found that he was actually interested. Art was a class where you could do whatever you wanted as long as it included some sort of painting or drawing, wether abstract or realistic or just colors, and not get into trouble. The only real rules were; no fighting, no making a mess if you were not going to clean it up, no yelling, and no swearing, though most people ignored the last rule including the teacher.**(Demon Star: This is an exact description of our art class, our teacher loves to swear but he's still cool.)**

Jaden sighed and dropped into his usual seat at the only table where no one else sat, it was the table where the most colorful, abstract, insane paintings were born and no one cared to get within ten feet of Jaden when he was armed with a paintbrush and brightly colored paint. Today, however, would not be a day for bright colors but for grey leaded pencils and white paper instead of glue and feathers. The first thing he noticed was the boy in the dark blue jacket with tree hood pulled up over at his head who was trying to stay invisible at the table that was usually empty before Jaden entered the classroom.

"Hi again," Jaden said lightheartedly as he dumped the pile of different number and letter pencils on the desk and then began to line them up. "So you like art? Or is this one of those classes that you're for to take?" The boy shrunk away from Jaden and immediately Jaden felt the same worry he had sensed before begin to well up inside him once more,_ Okay, I get being a bit nervous on your first day but this is ridiculous, it's like he thinks I'm gonna kill him if he even looks at me. I wonder what happened, well this should be a fun game, time to find out more about the new guy._ "So, where are you from new guy?"

Johan stayed silent for a moment, he was unsure whether answering or trying to hide in a shell would be a more effective form of protection. In the end Jaden trying to lean around to see his face decided for him and he responded in a quiet whisper, "I'm from the states."

"The south by your accent, we had a kid from Texas a while ago but he was to obsessed with talking about ranching and putting down foreigners to be any fun. Not the best idea of what it's like over there. Anyway, I hope you like it here and don't let those creaky bully guys that hang out in front of the school give you a bad idea about what people here are like," Jaden rambled completely unaware of the effects his last sentence was having on the boy beside him who was growing more and more nervous as time passed.

_Does he know? How could he unless he is one of them? He's just trying to get me to say something stupid so thy he can use it against me,_ Jesse's mind began to run in frantic circles as his worries grew. Jesse resisted the urge to reach up and hide his face in his arms and then forced he mind to calm down before he read something that was not there. Jaden's next words only confirmed that he was being paranoid, "Those guys are compete jerks and they tried to beat me up a couple of tome but I escaped by acting like an idiot. I made me the school fool but I don't really care, I am silly anyway so it's kind of true."

Jaden turned to Jesse with a wide smile, "So Jesse, what you gonna draw or are you going to paint today?"

"Not sure," Jesse managed murmur.

"Kay, well then why don't you start with drawing some stuff," Jaden pines the line of pencils over so that Jesse could reach them and then set a piece

of paper on front of him. "These pencils are all different thicknesses," Jaden explained as he pointed. "Oh by they way I forgot to ask if you've taken any art before, have you?"

"No but I sketch sometimes," came the quiet answer.

"Right, then I don't need to explain much," Jaden decided as he set to his work. Jesse inched to the side of his chair farthest from Jaden and then set to drawing. Jesse quickly decided that today would be as good a day as any to redraw his favorite picture he had ever done, a carbuncle that he had dunes Ruby because he always imagined her with a round ruby at the end of her tail and ruby colored eyes.

The end of the class came and Jesse was rewarded with an even better image of Ruby than the original had been and he could not help but smile and hope that art class could be at least one place where he was safe from bullies. Students in the class seemed more interested in their own work than picking on or even staring at the new kid. Everyone was ignoring him completely with the exception of the kid sitting next to him who seemed determined to talk to him as much as humanly possible now that the class was coming to am end.

"So what you draw?" Jaden asked leaning over to catch a glimpse of the picture. Jesse tried to hide it as quickly ad he could bit he was not fast enough as Jaden smiled at the cute carbuncle in the picture, "Aww, he's so cute."

"It's s girl," Jesse responded without thinking and immediately regretted it, _Now I'm gonna be the kid who like cute girly stuff, great._

Once more however Jaden proceeded to surprise Jesse with his response, "Well she's really cute, I wish I could meet her. Of only she could be real. So now, back to you. I guess I'll start with rudimentary questions; what's your favorite color?"

"Blue," Jesse replied as quietly as he could hoping that the boy would just forget he was there and pretend that he did not exist like everyone else did.

"That explains the jacket. My favorite's red but you could probably guess that by what I'm wearing?"'Jaden said with a wide smile. It was true, Jaden was wearing red shoes, white jeans with red seams, a red and black shirt and a red jacket; over all he simply looked very red.

Jesse could not help as he laughed quietly but thankfully he was saved by the bell that rang out loudly and completely covered his hysterics. Jesse waited for the other students to leave before he stood up, not wanting to be the first to the cafeteria and be stared at, and then slid his Ruby picture into his book bag. Jesse was considering wether he should go to the cafeteria or avoid it all together and find another place to eat and he was paying so little attention to what he was doing that he did not even realize that he was dropping the strap of his overstuffed book bag onto his still painful shoulder until the pain tripled and he felt the bone strain and shift slightly under the weight. Jesse forced himself not to shriek in pain but he did not have the strength of will to fight the tears as they began to cascade down his face.

In an instant Jesse had pulled his hood down even farther over his face and took off for the door but he was not quite fast enough to escape the brunette who, despite his usually inattentiveness had seen everything, as the other boy reached out and caught his wrist and called, "Hey wait up Jesse." This time Jesse did not have the time or will to bite back the soft shriek that broke from his throat like the squeak of a hamster being stepped on. (Cele: We use to have a hamster and our brother stepped on its foot, the sound it made is exactly what I imagine Jesse would sound like in this situation.) Jesse felt himself fall to his knees but forced himself back up only to find that his legs would not obey as he sat on the floor of his art classroom and trembled like a sunflower in gale force winds.

"Hey, you okay?" Jaden asked worriedly as he knelt beside the shivering boy and tried to look at his face but was once again stopped b the boys hood as the boy turned his face away. Jaden saw the flinch as the boy turned and glanced to the hand that was clutching the boy's shoulder tightly, "Is your shoulder okay?" Jesse did not respond until Jaden prodded his shoulder lightly and then he shrunk away and whimpered pitifully. Jaden moved around so that he was kneeling in front of Jesse. Jesse finally managed to make himself move and he scrambled away from Jaden but once again Jaden grabbed his wrist, of Jesse's uninjured arm this time, and tried to stop him but instead Jaden found himself staring wide-eyed down at Jesse as they both toppled backwards.

For the first time Jesse's hood was not covering his face and chocolate brown eyes stared down into emerald and for the first time Jaden got a good look at Jesse's face. He had medium blue-aqua, layered hair with the longest sections just barely reaching down to where his neck met his shoulders. He had lightly tanned skin, almost as tanned as Jaden's and his eyes were wide and expressive though still Jaden could see that Jesse could look frightening if he so wished. Jesse's wide eyes were filled with pain and surprise and fear but beneath the obvious emotions there was also absolute terror like that of an animal that has been hunted its entire life.

The emerald eyes were brimming with tears and Jaden found himself completely lost as to what he should do and ended up staying silent and still. Finally Jesse tried to escape once more and Jaden immediately moved back and let Jesse back away but he still did not stand up as Jesse knew his legs would only give out and put him back where he had started. Jaden sat on the floor once again frozen as he stared at Jesse with a confused expression as well as a slightly blank one before opening and closing his mouth slowly. Jaden's thoughts were simple and yet utterly bewildering, _He's…he's…he's absolutely…adorably…cute. Wait, he's cute? But I can't deny it, he's defiantly cute._


	3. AN

I've now taken over this story and that means changes. So new warnings.

Warnings: suicide attempts, blood, pain, gore, torture, psychotic people, character death, attempted rape, and swearing.

If you don't like the torture then don't read any more but it does have a happy ending. At least I think it will.

I hope to update often but I can't promise much.

-Sorrowful Cherry


End file.
